


taking bribes

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breaking and Entering, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Illegal Activities, Liam Dunbar is a dumb enabler, Liam is a good boyfriend, M/M, Swimming Pools, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: “No way you were trying to sound like me. You sounded like the cookie monster.”“What's wrong with sounding like the cookie monster?” Liam whisper-yells, sounding weirdly offended.// Liam and Theo "break into" an indoor swimming pool and are cute boyfriends who just love each other very much





	taking bribes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling quite down recently and I wanted to write some fluff to put me in a good mood!!  
> this fic is also kinda rushed cause i need to do homework and all that dumb shit so sorry for any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much   
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

 

"This is such a bad idea, Liam this is so dumb, we're going to get caught,” Theo whispers yells. Liam rolls his eyes and holds his finger to his lips in an attempt to shush Theo. 

 

“I’m the big bad chimera, I've killed people before but I'm scared of climbing a large fence and breaking into an indoor swimming complex,” Liam mocks in a deep voice. Theo leans forward and cuffs him on the back of the head. 

 

They crouch down as a car drives past, the headlights miss them by less than a few inches. All that lays between them and the pool is a large fifteen-foot chain link fence. They stand back up and run towards the fence. 

 

“No way you were trying to sound like me. You sounded like the cookie monster.”

 

“What's wrong with sounding like the cookie monster?” Liam whisper-yells, sounding weirdly offended. 

 

“If the cookie monster was on meth, Liam,”  Theo whispers his voice becoming high pitched at the end of his sentence. Liam lets out a loud laugh at that and Theo rushes to cover Liam's mouth with this hand. He continues to laugh behind Theo's hand. 

 

“Liam shut up,” Theo whispers. Liam licks Theo's palm, he shouts and moves this hand away from Liam's mouth. Theo’s reaction makes Liam laugh louder, he covers his own mouth with his hand. 

 

“For the last time, stop laughing. We need to be sneaky.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes again. He takes a few deep breaths and takes his hand off his face. After he composes himself, he grabs onto the fence and moves his hand slightly, the fence makes a loud rattling noise. Theo grits his teeth and cringes. Both of the boys hold their breaths, after a few seconds and no security guards arrest them, they steadily let out their breaths. 

 

“This is such a fucking stupid idea why are we doing this?” Theo groans quietly. Liam turns to him and widens his eyes as to indicate he thinks Theo is an idiot. 

 

“Why did I let you convince me to do this,” Theo whispers, his voice taking on a whiny tone, Liam laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Because you're a good boyfriend and you love me,” Liam reply, “and if you come swimming with me I'll give you head,” he adds in, his voice as sultry as he could make it. 

 

“Fine,” Theo huffs trying to sound like it's such a hard decision to make but his smiles gives him away. 

 

“I still don't get why we're doing this,” Theo says, his voice quiet as the wind makes the trees rustle. 

 

“Because I was bored and I wanted to go for a swim. I didn't want to go alone,” Liam whispers, he kicks at the dirt under the fence and looks around the wooded area where they just came from, the highway to their left and the bike track to their right. Theo’s truck is hidden behind a row of trees but just visable enough so they know where to run if they get caught. 

 

“Liam it's two in the morning, you couldn't have waited like three hours until they open?” Theo asks, Liam shakes his head and starts climbing the fence. 

 

“Of course not,” he mutters under his breath, he grits his teeth and follows Liam up the fence. Once they get to the top, Liam swings his legs over the other side and jumps. He lands on his hands and knees in the dirt below the fence.

 

Liam stands up, brushes the dirt off his hands and knees, and watches Theo as he climbs up the side of the fence. Theo reaches the top and takes a deep breath, he stares at the ground and leaps off, landing on his feet. He stumbles a bit, but stands up and rubs his hands on his jeans. 

 

The fence gives a loud rusty, creaking sound as it takes the backlash of Theo's leap. Liam cringes at the sound and slowly steps toward, Theo right behind him. 

 

“Just remember, if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English,” Theo whispers loudly. Liam groans and sticks his middle finger up over his shoulder for Theo to see. 

 

They run towards the large building as fast as they can, while trying to make as much minimal noise as possible. The crunching of dry leaves and twigs makes them stop every few seconds before they start running again.  When they reach the back door of the building, Liam pulls out a keychain we ten or so keys on it. 

 

“Wait, since when do you have keys to this place?” Theo asks shocked. Liam ignores him and lets out a small triumphant laugh when he finds the right key, he jams it into the lock and a turns it, the door creaks open and both boys have to hold their breaths for a few seconds as their senses are overwhelmed with the smell of chlorine. 

 

They step into the building and the door closes behind them, echoing in the dark hallway. Theo flashes his eyes and the hallway lights up slightly, all around them are windows looking into different pools. 

 

Liam leaves his side and a few seconds later all the lights flicker on, the almost purple fluorescent light turns on above the pools and in the hall in front of them. 

 

Liam laughs as he walks over and stands beside Theo who looks around in wonder, he slowly steps forward, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. 

 

“How do you have keys?” Theo whispers, still afraid of getting caught. Liam chuckles and smiles at his boyfriend. 

 

“My step dad's best friend managers this place, and luckily for me, he takes bribes. So I gave fifty bucks and he gave me the keys and security codes,” Liam says with a soft smile, he walks forward and places a chaste kiss on Theo's lips. 

 

Liam laughs and then takes off running down the hallway, he disappears through a door at the end of the hall. Theo runs through the hall after his boyfriend, the blue of the pools blurring in with the white of the hall. He bursts through the door that Liam went through and stops still when he watches Liam taking off his shirt, pants, and shoes. Liam jumps into the pool and a few seconds later his head re-emerges from the water. 

 

“Are you coming in? Or are you just gonna stand there gaping the whole time?” Liam shouts from the water. Theo huffs out a laugh and walks over to the edge of the door where Liam left his clothes. 

 

Liam swims to the edge of the pool and looks up at Theo as he starts to take off his clothes. Liam bites his lip as Theo unbuckles his pants and drops them leaving him in just his underwear. 

 

Theo sits down on the edge of the pool and pushes himself into the water, Liam grabs his arm and pulls him into the end of the pool where they are standing on their tippy toes. 

 

Liam splashes water at Theo and ducks his head under the water when Theo splashes him back. They go back and forth splashing water at each other and laughing when one of them gets water on their mouth. 

 

“Do you know how to play Marco Polo?” Liam asks a little while later, their backs pressed against the edge of the pool and their legs helping them float. Theo shakes his head and turns to Liam who smiles softly at him. 

 

“Okay, so Marco polo is a game I use to play with Mason and his cousins when we were younger. It's kinda like a game of hide and seek but the seeker has their eyes closed,” Liam explains, Theo nods his head along. 

 

“So basically, everyone spreads out in the pool and the seeker closes their eyes and shouts out Marco, and the hiders have to call out polo while moving around trying to avoid being grabbed by the seeker. The seeker goes around the pool calling it out and they have to find everyone using their hearing.” 

 

“Okay I get it, do you wanna be the seeker first?” Theo asks, Liam nods his head and closes his eyes. He starts counting and Theo takes off swimming as fast as he can to the other side of the pool. 

 

“Marco!” Liam calls out after twenty seconds, Theo tries to stifle his laugh at how clueless Liam looks stumbling around in the water. 

 

“Polo!” he calls back, Liam's head turns to his direction and Theo slowly moves to the left but his movement in the water draws Liam over. Liam moves closer to Theo as fast as he can, but Theo ducks under the water and gets out of Liam's way. 

 

“Marco,” Liam says. 

 

“Polo,” Theo whispers into Liam's ear. Liam grabs his hand and pulls him into his chest. Liam opens his eyes and leans forward to kiss Theo. 

 

Theo's arms wrap around Liam's neck as their lips connect, their kiss becoming hurried and sloppy. They move backward and Liam pushes himself up onto the edge of the pool. Theo slots himself between Liam's legs and presses open mouth kisses along Liam's necks. He leans up, his lips right against Liam's ear.

 

“Before I'm pretty sure I heard you say that you would give me head if I went swimming with you. Could I take that offer now?” Theo whispers into Liam's ear, his lips brushing over Liam's earlobe making him shiver. 

 

“We can't fuck in the pool,” Liam sighs sadly, Theo pulls away and pouts but nods his head. 

 

“But I'm not saying we can't make out,” Liam says with a smile, Theo chuckles and connects their lips again. He bites on Liam's lip making him softly moan. Theo’s fingers raking up and down Liam's sides, his blunt fingernails leaving red marks in their wake. Liam's hands dance along Theo's chest, his fingers skirt over shoulders and he ducks his head down, leaving kisses on his neck. 

 

Theo’s head falls back automatically, Liam smiles against his neck when Theo starts to breathe heavily. He nips on a specific spot and Theo's breath hitches. Liam pulls back and places a kiss on Theo's cheek, he smiles sweetly and then splashes water at Theo. 

 

“Have I made a grave mistake? Yes? Am I going to ignore it? Also, yes,” Liam says when Theo smiles wickedly at him. He goes to stand up and walk away from the pool but lets out a yelp as Theo grabs his hand and pulls him into the cold water. 

 

After a while of chasing each other around the pool, they push themselves out of the pool and lie down on their back next to the pool, their hands linked and breathing slowly. 

 

“I love you,” Theo says a while later. Liam, who is almost asleep, opens his eyes and turns his head to Theo. Liam smiles softly at his boyfriend and pushes himself up onto his elbows. He meets Theo's lips halfway, they lay there and lazily kiss. 

 

Once they break apart Liam smiles at him and rolls over so that half of his chest is rested on top of Theo. 

 

"I love you too," he whispers. 

 

An hour later they fall into bed, their wet hair leaving water marks on the pillow. Theo smiles at his sleeping boyfriend and closes his eyes. 

  
  
  



End file.
